Draconis Dragon Blood
by dragontamer16
Summary: A young dragoness is left behind on a trip with the Kuran family to a stable years ago. When Kaname and Takuma come back for her, how will she react to the only friends she's ever had, now lost to her memory? TakumaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Blood, a Vampire Knight Fanfic

Dragon Blood, a Vampire Knight Fanfic.

I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own my OC's and their homeland and their abilities (most of them. Others I borrowed from Pokemon and Blue Dragon). I made up the word "draconis". I think it fits.

The sound of various riding animals can be heard from the grassy plains of the Draconis Valley. The sounds can be heard from the very top of the Draconis Mountains. The stables where the riding animals live is owned by a vampire named Poison Claw. Despite the name, he is very nice and friendly to every species. The stables are visited by higher up vampires and by the dragons that live in the mountains that surround the valley. The riding animals are faster and stronger than ordinary animals. They have to be, otherwise the climate and altitude would kill them. They are genetically enhanced to be the vampires of the animal world, minus the thirst for blood.

One day, the royal Kuran family was visiting. Ichijou, Kaname's best friend, and an unnamed young dragoness were with them. The two boys had a surprise for their friend, a name. However, the dragoness got lost while wandering the stables and no one could find her. The boys were sad and they told the stable owner, Poison Claw, their surprise for their friend, a surprise that would never happen. Poison Claw told the young vampires that he would name the dragoness what they wanted to call her if he found her. The boys were grateful. They also gave him a necklace that they were going to give to the dragoness. Poison Claw vowed to give it to her, along with her new name.

That night, after the family had left, Poison Claw was cleaning out the stables. He then heard an unfamiliar noise. It was the dragoness! Poison Claw took her up in his arms and gave her the necklace. "Hey there, little one, don't be scared now. Every thing will be fine. Your friends were looking for you today. You gave them quite a scare, getting lost like that. Now, your friends wanted me to give you some things. That necklace is one of them. The other is a name. Lets go inside Draconis Dragon Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Blood, a Vampire Knight Fanfic

Draconis Dragon Blood, a Vampire Knight Fanfic.

I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own my OC's and their homeland and their abilities (most of them. Others I borrowed from Pokemon and Blue Dragon). I made up the word "draconis". I think it fits. Aura is the ability to sense a person or thing's aura without having to see them. You can also "see" the world around you, even when blinded hinthint.

It has been ten years since then, and Draconis has been very happy. However, the loss of the only friends she has ever had and known devastated her.

The fact that she was a hunter dragon with a gift of Aura made Draconis want to be a transportation dragon for emergencies. The stables were lacking in those riding animals. After much begging, Draconis got Poison Claw to train her. Ah, the powers of nagging. It was not easy to train for this job. Draconis spent long hours on the icy slope of the surrounding mountains for most of the time she was there. This kept her mind off of her loss. Poison Claw trained her long and hard. Draconis was called to rescue and transport many creatures. Draconis began to love creatures of all kinds. She also learned to be loyal to whatever master she had, as long as they treated her properly and with respect.

Well, after her long and vigorous training, she was ready for work.

Draconis was dressing in her room that resided up in the mountains. She got on the finest armor while in her dragon form. Her dragon form changes. The only feature about her dragon form that stays the same, no matter what, is the silver row of spikes that runs along her back from the bridge of her nose to the tip of her tail. Draconis' armor is shinning silver, decorated with gold designs and spiked and studded with diamonds of various colors. Her wings and head are plated with platinum and diamond guards. The guards rest along each finger on her wings and along the outer edge. A black diamond shield acts as a visor and an eye guard. Draconis also had leg guards made of the same materials as the rest of her armor.

After one last look in the mirror, Draconis flew down towards the stables for work. A blizzard was coming, and she had to get there fast. After Draconis arrived, she noticed Poison Claw standing in front of the barn, a worried look on his face. The blizzard was upon them both just as Draconis landed. "What's wrong, Poison Claw?" Draconis' melodic voice reached Poison Claw even in the blinding snow. "Draconis it's Kaname and Ichijo, their trapped on the mountain in the blizzard!"


End file.
